Tomoyo Forever Angel
by Key of the Heart
Summary: Tomoyo is stuck in another world without not knowing anything. A kind family took her in and care for her until years later. She visit a witch and travels with four people. Tomoyo has fallen for Fai hard. There will be romances, drama, humor, friendship, adventure, action, and many more! Tomoyo/Fai
1. Chapter I: GIFT

**Well my first time writing this story~! Ne~ ^-^ **

**I never write story before so I hope you understand this story or my poor English languages of grammars, error, misspellings, and things that doesn't make sense. **

**Ne, ne. I'll try my best to be a good writer. ^-^**

**Oh and I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or Tsubasa Reservior Chronicles. Ne. ^-^**

* * *

**Gifts**

Lights shine through the window touch the face of a young girl who was sleep. She fluttering her eyes open slowly and smile appear on her face. Today is going to be a great day for her because it's her birthday.

"Happy birthday Tomoyo-sama!" Tomoyo sat up as her long waist braided fell over her shoulder. She looks at the maids and butlers smiles at her carry flowers and handmade object such as scarf, mittens, sweater, hat and many other things. Tomoyo smiles, "Thank you." the maid walk toward her with a breakfast on the tray, she set the tray on Tomoyo lap. "Here's your birthday breakfast Tomoyo-sama." Tomoyo smile when she saw a pancake with a smile, strawberries with white cream, orange juice and a simple daisy in a small vase. She look at the maid, "Thank you." She look at everyone, "Thank you minna-san. You may put the stuff over there on the table and you can go back to work." Maids and butlers bow and set the stuff on the table and walk out of her bedroom. Tomoyo just smile and she notice a small box with a note next to her plate. She take the note, "Happy 13th Birthday. From okaa-sama." Tomoyo take the box and open it, she smile softly when she saw a beautiful silver wings hugging the aqua stone ring. Tomoyo take the ring out and put it on her right ring finger that can only fit better. She gazes at the ring and held on her chest, "Thank you okaa-sama." Tomoyo started to eat her breakfast peacefully and a little bit of lonely. She glance around in her big bedroom, no one ever know that Tomoyo actually despised being the rich girl because it's lonely. She wanted to have normal life with normal friends. She doesn't mind if she's friend with someone who's supernatural, but the thing is that she has hard time to find someone who be friend for whom she is not for her wealth or money. Tomoyo smile when she remembers her friends, Sakura, Kero, Li, and Meiling. They all are her true friends, they like her for who she is and befriended her. Tomoyo closes her eyes; she also couldn't help it but feel a little jealous.

Sakura has lots of friends, two magical guardians, clow cards, athletic, smart, beautiful, kind-hearted, and stubborn. She has her boyfriend Li, who loves her more than anything. Tomoyo open her eyes halfway, love is what she wants. She wants love because she wants to know how love is like. She want someone who love her for who she is and willing to die to protect her because of love.

Tomoyo shake her head softly, she gently take the tray lift as she shift her feet on the ground. She walks to the door and open it, then she set the tray down outside of the door for maid to get it. Tomoyo walk in and shut the door, she walks to her private bathroom and she started to get for taking shower. She stripped her nightgown and her underwear and unbraided her hair then walk in the shower. While she washing her body with bar of soap and she wash her hair with strawberries with cream shampoo and conditioner. After she's done, she turns off the water and walks out of the shower and grabbed the white towel to cover her naked body. She walks to the mirror, she brush her hair but stopped when she noticed the change. Her waist-length hair change color to pale purple instead of grayish-violet and also wavier instead of little wavy. Her bang is also cruel under a little instead of straight as well. Not to forget her skin is half tan and half white also her eyes has a little more purple than before. Tomoyo blink in confusion, "How?" Tomoyo thought out loud as she kept staring at the mirror.

The door knock, "Tomoyo-sama, your friends called and said they'll arrive here soon." Tomoyo snap out of it and called out, "Okay! Thank you!" Tomoyo glance at the mirror once again and walk out of her bathroom. She walks to the closet, she opens it and look at the dresses of what she would wear for her birthday. She had decided of what she will wear, she grabbed pale blue dress. Tomoyo dropped her towel and put on a pale blue strap dress above her knees with ribbon tie around under her breasts. She walk to her vanity, she takes a blue ribbon and tie her hair to low ponytail. After she's done her morning daily, she walks out of her bedroom and heading to her family living room.

The maids and butlers have kind enough to decorations the birthday for Tomoyo, which Tomoyo is grateful. Tomoyo look around, there is a bike cake set on the coffee table and bunch of party stuff. Tomoyo heard a doorbell that her maid might have answer the door for her. Tomoyo smile as she sat down on the chair waiting for her friends. Once her friends walking in the family living room carry presents on their hand. Sakura smile when she saw Tomoyo, "Tomoyo! Happy 13th birthday!" Sakura walk to her and hugging Tomoyo as Tomoyo gladly hug back. "Thank you." Tomoyo broke the hug as Li and Meiling set the presents on the table while Kero staring at the big cake.

The party is started already and Tomoyo just watching Sakura and Li dancing with a small blush on their face but smiles at each other while Meiling and Kero having a battle arguing. Tomoyo sigh softly as she look at the present that has already open. She got a nice simple ruby necklace from Meiling, a beautiful silver flowers crown from Li, stars stickers from Kero and golden angel wings necklace from Sakura. Tomoyo smile when she look at the golden angel wings necklace, Sakura has told her she made it with her magic and it was very hard for her also first time as well. Tomoyo was happy and always treasures since it made by Sakura's hands from her heart.

Tomoyo look up at the clock, it's almost time for them to leave. She look at her friends once again, _'Thank you.' _Tomoyo thought as she smiles softly.

_Tomoyo Forever Angel_

Tomoyo wave her friends, "Thank you for invited us Tomoyo." Sakura hugged Tomoyo and left with her boyfriend Li. Tomoyo watches her friends leaving and she walks in her house. Tomoyo sigh softly as she walk to the stairs and ascended the stairs to walk straight to her bedroom. Tomoyo walks to her window and stare at the moon with a small sad smile on her face. Today was a wonderful birthday for her but she never get something that she always wanted. Love.

Tomoyo sigh out loud as the door knocked, "Hai?" Tomoyo called out softly. "Tomoyo-sama, I found this letter while I was cleaning the desk. This address to you." Tomoyo raise her eyebrows in confuse nevertheless she walks to her door and open it. The maid hand out the letter to her, "Thank you." Tomoyo takes the letter as the maid bow and walk away. Tomoyo close the door and walk to her desk, she sat down and open the envelope. She takes the letter out and read out loud.

_"Dear my sweet Tomoyo,_

_If you are reading this letter then it means that today must have been your 13th birthday. Happy birthday and I'm very sorry that I haven't been there for you. I always wanted to be there for you and always wanted to spend time with you. Although I can't, I'm a very busy man and never have time with you. I'm a horrible father to you, I wish things may have change but I cannot. However, I have a gift for you that you will love it. I believe it's in the attic; it's a chest that has stuff for you in it. I hope you love the gift I gave you._

_I love you always Tomoyo._

_Love from your father."_

Tomoyo tears escaped from her eyes, "Father..." Tomoyo sniffed and hold the letter to her heart while her eyes close. "You are not a horrible father...you are a wonderful father that any daughters could wish for. I love you too father." Tomoyo open her eyes and she wipes her tears away. She stood up, walk to her door and she left her bedroom. She walks down the hallway; turn right and walks to the door that leads the attic.

_Tomoyo Forever Angel_

Tomoyo look around in the attic, it was dirty and no one ever cleans it. Tomoyo walks around to search the chest. And while she searches for chest she finally found it when she walks deeper in the attic near corner. She walks toward the old chest; she bent down on her knees and touch the chest softly. Tomoyo grabbed the lid and open then saw a cloth cover something. She untie the cloth and peel it away then gasps softly when she saw a beautiful dress. Tomoyo take the dress and lift it up, it was beautiful dress that Tomoyo never seen. She smile wide as she quickly stood up, stripped her dress down and gently put on a dress.

It was a beautiful silkily pale pink with tint of white off shoulder dress that reaches to her mid-thigh. The sleeves are long barely touching her fingertips. Tomoyo also noticed white ballet-like shoes with a golden color ribbons. She take the shoes and put it on, it fits her quite well as she just tie her ribbon above her ankle on her left and on her right she tie her ribbon under her knee. Tomoyo smiles and look at the chest, she also found a golden choker with white stone on the middle. She takes it and put it on around her neck, then she also notice a black cloak. Tomoyo grabbed the black cloak and walk to the mirror that was cover with a cloth. She didn't notice that she drop a book and a letter on the ground. Tomoyo grabbed the cloth down and smile wide when she saw herself reflect the mirror. She looks different with a dress that her father gave her.

Tomoyo put on the cloak and it reach above her knee, she look at the mirror once again. She grabbed her hair to untie the blue ribbon and set it down next to the dirty old table. Tomoyo look at the mirror with a smile on her face, she notice a shine on the mirror and she lean forward while squeeze her eyes. It was aqua blue stone on the mirror, Tomoyo titled her head in confusion as she slowly reach the blue aqua stone.

Then suddenly it shines brightly as Tomoyo eyes wide in shock when her fingers suck in the mirror. Tomoyo quickly pull her hand back but it suck faster inside the mirror and her eyes wide in fear. "No!"

_Tomoyo Forever Angel_

Sakura stopped when she felt like a hammer hit her. Li look at her in confusion and concerned. "What the matter?" Li asked gently to her and Sakura look at Li and then she look over her shoulder. "Sakura?" Li asked again and Sakura just shake her head. "No. It was nothing." Sakura look at Li with a smile. Li nod his head and grabbed gently her hand and walk. Sakura look over her shoulder one more time, _'Was that my imagination?' _Sakura thought.

_Tomoyo Forever Angel_

The shine slowly disappeared as the attic is all-empty except the book that has open itself and the pages are flying backward. In the first page that will change everything and the new history will begin.

* * *

**Ne, please reviews and tell me what do you think. And also please don't write mean comments, it'll make me sad. **

**I hope you like this chapter. Ne. ^-^**


	2. Chapter II: ANOTHER WORLD

**Ne, ne here's chapter two! ^-^**

**I really love Tomoyo, she's my fav! ^-^ Ne~!**

**I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Tsubasa Reservior Chronicles. Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Another World**

Tomoyo shift while let out a moan in pain, she slowly open her eyes in the dark room. Her eyes shift next to her, it was a candle with a fire dancing around. Tomoyo furrowed her eyebrow in confusion, she was sure that she doesn't have a candle in her bedroom. She blink and look around the room, it was a small yet simple bedroom. Memories came rush through her mind as she gasps loudly and sat up quickly. She look around, she was in a different room and the door open. Tomoyo look at the door, an old woman who has a gray hair tie up a tight bun, gentle brown eyes and she wore a tan robe. The old woman smile at her, "Oh you're awake my dear. How are you feeling?" the old woman said with very gentle voice as Tomoyo just smile at the old woman.

"I feel a little pain but fine." Tomoyo said as the old woman nod her head. "I figure that you'll be in pain when you awoke. My husband found you in his flowers garden when my grandson saw you fell from the sky. He thinks you're an angel." old woman said with a smile as Tomoyo smile softly when she think its kind of nice when someone thinks she's an angel. The old woman walks to her, "My name is Wei, Lilla. Everyone called me Lilla so you can call me Lilla. What's your name dear?" Lilla asked when she sat down on the bed. Tomoyo fold her hands, "I'm Tomoyo." Lilla smile.

"Beautiful name." Tomoyo bow her head, "Thank you. I hope you don't mind me asking, but where am I?" Tomoyo frown.

"You're in my home. But I'm sure you weren't mean by that do you dear?" Tomoyo shake her head, "Than you're in Clow Country." Tomoyo eyes wide in shocked.

"Clow...Country?" Lilla nod her head. "You never heard of it?" Tomoyo shake her head.

"Of course not. I do not belong here. I'm from another world." Tomoyo said as Lilla eyes wide in surprise. "Really?" Tomoyo nodded her head sadly. Lilla eyes soften and she leans over to Tomoyo and hugged her.

"I believe you, I don't know where or how. Nevertheless, welcome to Clow Country." Tomoyo look at Lilla who broke the hug, "You are welcome to stay here." Lilla smile and Tomoyo smile back.

"Thank you...Lilla-nana." Lilla smile widen while her eyes sparkling.

_Tomoyo Forever Angel_

Sonomi sigh in tired when she finally finishes her works while walking to her daughter bedroom. "I hope Tomoyo forgive me when I miss her birthday party." Sonomi look at her wristwatch, it was almost midnight and it still her birthday. "It wouldn't hurt to say happy birthday to her." Sonomi smile slightly as she arrives in front of her daughter door. She knocks the door, "Excuse Tomoyo, its mama." Sonomi open the door as she peak out of the door. Sonomi glance around the bedroom that it was empty. Sonomi frown and she open the door wide, she walk in while look around. Tomoyo is not around in her bedroom, "That weird. Wonder where she is?" Sonomi turn around and walk out of the bedroom. She saw maid cleaning the picture frame by the hallway table. Sonomi walks toward the maid, "Excuse me." the maid stopped as she look up and she quickly bow, "Hai miss?" the maid look at her as Sonomi cross her arms.

"Do you know where is Tomoyo?" the maid blink, "Tomoyo-sama? I thought Tomoyo-sama is asleep in her bedroom." the maid said as Sonomi frown deepen. "But she's not in her bedroom." Sonomi said.

"Maybe she's fallen asleep somewhere in the mansion miss?" Maid suggesting as Sonomi nod her head.

"Possibly, I need you to ask the other maid to search for Tomoyo." the maid bow and quickly do her duty.

Sonomi walk the hallway but stopped when she heard the phone ringing. She looks around and saw a pink phone on the floor by the wall. Sonomi walk to the phone and grabbed it then push play. _"Hello? Tomoyo?" _Sonomi blinks at the familiar voice.

"Sakura?" Sonomi walking downs the hallway.

_"Daidoji-san? It's Tomoyo there?"_

"Iie. She's probably sleeping somewhere around."

_"Sleep? That's weird; I thought she's still awake. I mean Tomoyo always awake until midnight to make her wish on her birthday before midnight."_

Sonomi frown more deepen, "I thought so too." Sonomi glances up at the window at the full moon. _'Where are you Tomoyo?' _Sonomi thought.

_Tomoyo Forever ANgel_

Tomoyo is now helping Lilla cooking, Lilla is peeling the potato while Tomoyo is stirring the soup. "I felt bad for you to cooking my dear." Lilla frown but Tomoyo smile wide and look over her shoulder. "It's fine! I love cooking and I want to help you!" Tomoyo smile while her eyes close then she went back to stirring the soup. Lilla just smile and peels the potato.

Tomoyo met Haru Lilla's husband who is a very nice old man and she also met their grandson, he was only six years old boy and his name is Joe. Tomoyo started to hum a song while bobble her head back and forth. Tomoyo stopped hummed when Haru walk in, Lilla greet her husband. "Hello honey. Finish gardening the vegetable?" Haru nod his head. "Hai." he set the basket of vegetable down. Tomoyo watch Haru grabbed another basket, "Flowers?" Haru nod his head when Lilla asked. Tomoyo quickly set the wooden spoon down and walk to him. "Please sir, may I take care of the flowers?" Tomoyo asked as Haru smile gently at her.

"Of course. And please call me Haru." Tomoyo nodded her head with a smile and she gently takes the basket and walk out of the house. Haru look at his wife, "I like her." Lilla giggle.

_Tomoyo Forever Angel_

Tomoyo walk to the flower garden with a smile on her face. She bent down on her knee on the grass area, she look all the beautiful healthy flowers. Tomoyo started to pick up the fresh flowers and put in the basket while started humming. The Tomoyo start to open her mouth let out her beautiful angel singing voice.

_"Yoru no sora ni matataku_

_Tooi kin no hoshi_

_Yuube yume de miageta_

_Kotori to onaji iro."_

Tomoyo rock her body back and forth while take the flowers out of the dirt.

_"Nemurenu yoru ni_

_Histori utau uta_

_Wataru Kaze to issho ni_

_Omoi wo nosete tobu yo."_

Tomoyo didn't noticed that Lilla, Haru and Joe walk out and listening to Tomoyo singing voice. They were in awe, speechless and shocked by her beautiful voice.

_"Yoru o sora ni kagayaku_

_Tooi gin no tsuki_

_Yuube yume de saite 'ta_

_Nobara to onaji iro."_

Haru look at Lilla, "I never met anyone with that kind of singing voice." Haru was still in shocked while Lilla nodding her head couldn't find her voice. Joe slowly grinned, "I knew she's an angel!" Joe whispers loudly enough for Lilla and Haru to hear.

_"Yasashii yoru ni_

_Hitori utau uta_

_Asu wa kimi to utaou_

_Yume no tsubasa ni notte."_

"Maybe she is an angel." Haru whisper softly while Lilla just smile gently and they hugging each other. Joe closes his eyes to listen her voice more carefully.

_"Yasashii yoru ni_

_Hitori utau uta_

_Asu wa Kimi to utaou_

_Yume no tsubasa ni notte."_

Tomoyo open her eyes while smile wide as she continues her duty. Haru look at Lilla, "I have a feeling that she'll be a great person that might change the world." Lilla nodded her head agree with her husband and Joe just have fell in love with Tomoyo. Tomoyo noticed a reflect by the sun from her ring that was given by her mother. Tomoyo gaze at the ring, "Mama..." Tomoyo whisper softly while her eyes watery but didn't escaped the tears.

_Tomoyo Forever Angel_

Sonomi rubbing her forehead while looking down sadly, her daughter is missing. No one ever found her and it's been two hours after midnight already. Sakura eyes are red from crying too much while Fujitaka is supporting Sonomi. Sakura sniffed as Kero who being pretend he's stuff animal. He glance at Sakura sadly, "Sakura..." Kero said softly as Sakura shake her head. Toya walk to Sakura with a glass of water, "Here." Sakura gently take the glass of water and said thanks but didn't take a drink. Toya frown, Tomoyo is Sakura best friend also cousin. Toya sigh and look at his father and Sonomi talking to a cop. Sakura set the glass of water down on the coffee table and she stood up. She walks to the stairs and ascended the stairs, Kero now flying beside her when they are alone in the hallway.

"Sakura..." Kero look at Sakura while Sakura walking in silence. Kero sigh and look around.

"Kero." Kero look at Sakura, "Is it from the Clow card that made Tomoyo disappeared? Please says it Clow card." Sakura look at Kero with teary eyes and her voice begging him. Kero look at her sadly, he wishes it was true but it's not the Clow card.

"I wish it was Sakura. It's not the Clow card. You have ERASE card so there isn't any card that made disappeared anyone." Kero shake his head as Sakura close her eyes tightly and the tears came down. "Wh-what about TIME?" Kero shake his head once again, "its already past midnight Sakura. Tomoyo still missing if you use TIME." Kero explained and Sakura held her head down while walking Tomoyo door. Sakura open the door and walk in Tomoyo bedroom, she look around and saw few costumes for Sakura in battle. Sakura smile softly and walk to the bed and she climbs on it and slowly lies down. "Tomoyo..." Sakura closes her eyes tightly threaten her tears to fall more while cover her face on Tomoyo's pillow. Kero frown sadly and flying around, he does not sense any Clow card at all. He sighs and saw a picture of Tomoyo, Sakura and Kero together. Kero was sitting on Tomoyo shoulder while Tomoyo was hugging Sakura and Sakura was sweat dropped but smiles. Kero eyes watery then tears escaped, "Tomoyo..." Kero mourn while touch the photo of Tomoyo.

_Tomoyo Forever Angel_

Tomoyo sigh while she look down, it's the same dress she wore and not even dirty at all. It was protected by her cloak, which she's glad since the dress is from her father. Tomoyo walk to the small window, she open the window and lean over as her arms rest on the windowsill. She looks up at the sunset, she wondering that her friends are watching the sunset or sunrise since she's in different world. It's possibly that every different world has different times or days. Tomoyo stare down at the ring while her free hand touches the necklace. _'I wonder how are they?' _Tomoyo thought.

* * *

**Please review readers! ^-^ **


End file.
